Question: $-3\dfrac{1}{2} \div 1\dfrac{1}{4} = $
Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $\phantom{=}-3\dfrac{1}{2} \div 1\dfrac{1}{4}$ $= -\dfrac{7}{2}\div\dfrac{5}{4}$ $=-\dfrac{7}{2}\cdot\dfrac{4}{5} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{7}{{1}\cancel{2}}\cdot \dfrac{{2}\cancel{4}}{5}$ $=-\dfrac{7}{{1}}\cdot \dfrac{{2}}{5}$ $=-\dfrac{14}{5}\text{ or }-2\dfrac45$